


Official

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy stops by Matt's apartment. Matt is <i>not</i> alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlazeCal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/gifts).



> My friend [Cal](http://calismarveltrash.tumblr.com/) had to go to the hospital today (or maybe still has to go? I was asleep when they sent me the ask, and you know timezones, and I'm not really sure when the appointment was, or when they sent the ask and what time it was there when they sent it, but I consider the worst and assume I've already missed it), and they asked for a DevilPool ficlet, but I panicked so here's a whole fic, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also it got a _bit_ angsty.

Matt woke up, a strange mix of spice and gunpowder in the air. Matt grinned to himself and rolled over, wrapping his arms around the sleeping form.   
“Hey baby,” Wade murmured tiredly.   
Matt chuckled into his back, running fingers over the scars on Wade’s back. “Morning.”   
Wade stretched and turned over, enveloping Matt in a hug. “We’re getting better at this,” he purred.   
Matt snorted and sat up, running a hand through his hair. Wade made a noise in response and rested his head in Matt’s lap instead.   
Matt ran his hand over Wade’s head, tracing scars and his features, over eyelids and lips.   
It was nice like this, snow pattering past the window. It was too cold to be out and about, he thought.   
Then he made his own noise of protest as he pulled himself from bed. Behind him, Wade rested his head in his hands. “You got work?”   
Matt made another noise. “Yeah,” he said reluctantly. “I’m going to take a bath.”   
Wade stretched. “Then I’m going back to sleep.”   
Matt shot a look in his direction as he crossed the room to his bathroom, turning on his bath and undressing, taking care to fold his clothes and put them on the edge of the sink. Then he happily slid into his bath. He took one last recon as the water filled up. Wade was asleep in bed, there was no one screaming, no gunshots, nothing. Hell’s Kitchen was quiet.   
Matt submerged himself in the water.   
  
XXX  
  
Wade’s stomach gurgled.   
“Shut up stomach,” Wade told it.   
It gurgled again in response.   
[Maybe we should give it some _food_ ]  
Wade groaned. “Didn’t we do that earlier?” Normally he’d be happy to eat whatever he could get his hands on. But now he was cold and in a nice warm bed that smelt like Matt.   
[And sex] the voice chimed in happily.   
Wade tugged at a pillow. _Sex,_ he repeated to himself, a grin covering his face. He was dating Daredevil, and it was fantastic.   
Before he could reminisce, maybe go into some all-important backstory about how their relationship had formed, how it had grown, how it reached the point it was at, his stomach growled.   
Wade sighed and sat up.   
“You know, Matt’s only got healthy food,” he told it as he pulled himself from bed. He tossed one look at where his clothes were piled, on a dresser so Matt wouldn’t trip on them (which Wade suspected he did on purpose to make sure Wade cleaned up after himself), and snorted. He walked past the clothes and through the door, a beeline straight for the kitchen.   
“Why is it called a beeline?” Wade asked the voice. “Has there ever been a case of bees lining up? Aren’t they normally in like a hive pattern? Then again, the only time I’ve seen bees is like over flowers and they’re not in any sort of pattern, they just sort of hover, and land, and sting, and…die.” He paused.   
[That seems like something to ask Siri]  
“Ah, Siri, helpful, non-corporeal, what more could you ask?”   
The voice didn’t reply as Wade picked through the fridge, making sure to replace the boxes exactly where he found them as he did so. He made a pleased sound as he discovered Matt had the ingredients for pancakes. He began collecting them all, lining them up on the bench when-   
The front door swung open.   
Wade jumped and swung around to face the intruder.   
“Um hi,” Foggy said, looking nervously at the naked, scarred man in front of him. “I am in the right apartment right? This _is_ Matt’s place?” He looked around, then focussed back on Wade. “Or maybe I’ve hit my head.”  
  
XXX  
  
Matt took a big breath as he resurface, shaking his head to get rid of the water.   
_There were two voices coming from the kitchen.  
_ Matt leapt out of the tub, only his excellent agility keeping him from slipping over as he rushed through getting dressed and slid to the kitchen. “Foggy!”   
Foggy turned to Matt. “Matt.” Foggy sounded vaguely amused, and Matt realised in horror that Wade was naked. “Something you want to tell me?”   
Matt directed a sheepish look in his direction. “This is Wade.”   
“Deadpool,” Wade chimed in.   
“The mercenary,” Foggy replied in disbelief. He ran a hand through his hair. “Of course the mercenary.”   
There was a silence.   
“I thought we were meeting at the office,” Matt said finally.   
“I figured I shouldn’t let the blind guy wander through the snow by himself, powers or not. Should’ve known you’d be shacked up with a paid killer.”   
“I do other things,” Wade chirped. “Like cooking.” He gestured to some items on the bench.   
“Cooking,” Foggy echoed. He gave a small laugh. “The merc and the cook.”  
Matt gave him an awkward half-shrug.   
Foggy sighed and rubbed his temple. “Right.” He gave Matt a look-over. “So um, we still doing work today or…?”   
“Just let me get my cane.”   
  
XXX  
  
Foggy and Matt sat in the café in silence.   
“So,” Matt said finally, putting down his drink.   
“You keeping any other secrets I should be worried about?” Foggy asked. “You adopted a mutant, joined the Avengers?”   
Matt snorted. “Nothing comes to mind.”   
Matt could tell Foggy was giving him a sceptical look. “If I walk into your apartment and you’ve got a pet Brood, I’m dumping you as a friend.”   
Matt chuckled and took another sip of his drink. “I’ll keep that in mind.”   
“I mean it,” Foggy warned him. “Snap, just like that. I’ll find a new powered friend. I’m sure Black Widow is in the mood for some new friends.”   
“So it’s serious?” Foggy asked after they both stopped laughing.   
Matt hesitated, thinking it over.   
Then he nodded.   
  
XXX  
  
Wade was sitting on the bed when Matt returned.   
Matt’s mouth opened, but Wade beat him to the punch.   
“I screwed up,” he blurted out.   
Matt froze.   
Wade sunk deeper into the bed. “I should’ve-shouldn’t’ve…”   
“Wade,” Matt said firmly.   
Wade’s mouth clamped shut.   
“Foggy already knew about my identity,” Matt began firmly, trying to come up with an argument. “I’m fine with him knowing. _He’s_ fine with knowing.” He took a deep breath. “This just makes it official.”   
Wade’s head jerked softly. “Official?” There was hope in his voice. Then he coughed. “Official?”   
Matt grinned and stepped forward, planting a kiss on his head. “Official,” he repeated firmly.   



End file.
